Heartache and Sorrow :||: Cross My Heart
by Tabula Rasa
Summary: Here's the last installment of the Heartache and Sorrow trilogy. Enjoy.


Cross My Heart   


Ah, the final part of the Mirror, Mirror series. Very depressing. Sorta...actually, REALLY depressing, but bittersweet. Read, review, no flames, s'il vous plait. My Blastoise put 'em out. Song's in bold again.

Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri & Nintendo, "Cross My Heart" belongs to S Club 7, I belong to me, myself and I.

~ The Digimon Empress, formerly Kitsune Ishida, Queen of Gakishippers [Ash/Misty], Ruler of All That is Jyoumi and Future Wife of Yamato   


**Cross my heart**   
**We say**   
**Cross my heart**   
**I'll be**

It was a bright, sunny summer day. Three weeks ago had been the funeral for Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum.

However, this one sunny, summer day, Misty Waterflowers was walking in the Pallet Town graveyard. She was trying her best to keep her tears in. She walked through the rows of tombstones, stopping to look at a few. She strolled onward, her footsteps slowing as she neared her destination.

**We got it all**   
**And we'd be fools to let it go**   
**Cos I need you more and more**   
****

She stopped in front of a large, newly errected headstone. She kneeled in the dirt in front of it, blinking back tears. She read the inscription with a sad expression

_Ashton Matthew Ketchum,_   
_1986 - 2005_   
_Wonderful son and friend,_   
_Compassionate Pokémon Trainer._

**You're my life and I live**   
**For your love that you give**   
**And although my journey's long, I'll soon be home**   
****

"Why Ash? Is it my fault? Was my song the reason you died?" Misty asked, tears overflowing her eyes. She laughed bitterly, "Of course it's my fault. You're dead because of me. I didn't call an ambulance soon enough." It has been three long, agonizing weeks, deciding whether to visit his grave. She hadn't gone to his funeral, afraid of facig Ash's mother. Mrs Ketchum had blamed her for Ash's death.

_"It's your fault!" Mrs Ketchum screamed, tears streaming down her face._

_"B-b-but..." Misty said softly._

_"If it's anybody's fault, it's Team Rocket's." a police officer said softly._

**O-o-o-o-own**   
**It's gonna be so hard on my own**   
**O-o-o-o-own**   
**But I won't be alone**   
****

_She blamed me because it **was** my fault, regardless of what that officer said. _The tears started to flow down Misty's face, _It was...I didn't call the ambulance fast enough. If I had left him for only a few seconds, he could've lived._

"I'm sorry, Ash. It's all my fault." she whispered.

She closed her eyes for a moment and didn't notice as she air shimmered. When she opened them, she also didn't notice Ash standing there. Ash was all in white, with wings.

**Cross my heart and tell no lies**   
**No-one's leaving you behind**   
**Just because we said goodbye, baby**   
**Cross my heart I do believe**   
**In my thoughts and in my dreams**   
**I'll be taking you with me, baby**

"It's not your fault, Misty." Ash the Angel whispered, though he knew she couldn't hear him. "I don't blame you." He placed a semi-transparent hand on her cheek, wiping away some tears.

Misty stiffened, then relaxed, tears flowing down her face harder than ever, "It's all my fault!" she sobbed, "Why didn't I call fast enough?" _I'm sorry Ash, if only I had listened to you and gone to call...then you would still be alive today and beside me._

"Misty, I don't blame you." Ash said. It was heartbreaking to know that she couldn't hear him and was beating herself up.

**Sometimes I think**   
**That I can feel you breathin' on me**   
**You're there so deep inside**   
**And I like, what I feel**   
**Though it's not always real**   
**It helps me carry on, till I come home**

"I'll always love you Ash, I can't love anyone else." Misty said, pouring her heart out.

"Misty, you need to move on. There will be others." Ash said softly, kneeling down toi her level and staring her in the eyes.

"Ash, please forgive me." Misty sighed.

"I don't blame you for my death." Ash said, starting to cry himself, "It was fate. It was my destiny."

**O-o-o-o-own**   
**It's gonna be so hard on my own**   
**O-o-o-o-own**   
**But I won't be alone**

"I'll be joining you soon, Ash." Misty said, wiping away her tears and smiling sadly.

_God, no. She's going to commit suicide!_ Ash thought in horror, if only there was some way to communicat with her, to stop her.

"I'll see you soon." she said softly, taking a small, sharp dagger out of her purse. She held it tightly in her right hand, her left wrist underneath it.

"No." Ash said.

**Cross my heart and tell no lies**   
**No-one's leaving you behind**   
**Just because we said goodbyte, baby**   
**Cross my heart I do believe**   
**In my thoughts and in my dreams**   
**I'll be taking you with me baby**

Misty closed her eyes and slashed her wrist deeply. Blood stained the handle of the knife and more blood pured out of her cut, slattering onto her knees and the ground. She then switched the knife to her left hand.

"God, Misty, you need to live." Ash pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

Misty then slashed the knife across her right wrist, making more blood stain the blade of the knife.

**Dream a dream a dream a dream a dreamin'**   
**Wherever you are you're near me**   
**Please believe believe believe believe in**   
**Whatever I say I cross my heart**

"I'll be with you soon, Ash." Misty said softly, tears streaming down her face as she rested her head against the headstone, her world fading.   
  


Misty opened her eyes. There was white all around. It was a soothing, comforting white. She looked down and saw that she was wearing a long, white dress. She turned her head and she noticed that she had white, shimmering wings.

"I'm an angel?" she wondered.

"Yes." a voice said from behind her.

She spun around and saw Ash there, also in white and with wings.

"Ash!" she cried and ran into his arms.

**Cross my heart and tell no lies**   
**No-one's leaving you behind**   
**Just because we said goodbye, baby**   
**Cross my heart I do believe**   
**In my thoughts and in my dreams**   
**I'll be taking you with me, baby**   


*sniff* Why must I have tragic endings? I always kill someone off. Oh, well. The Mirror, Mirror trilogy is now over. I'll work on my next Pokémon story. It's gonna be a VEEEERY dark and depressing one. Doesn't that make everyone happy? *grins* Anyway, arigatou, minna-san for taking the time to read this. I hoped you enjoyed it.   


~ The Digimon Empress, formerly Kitsune Ishida, Queen of Gakishippers [Ash/Misty], Ruler of All That is Jyoumi and Future Wife of Yamato


End file.
